Forgotten Love
by Syaoran .K.a.w.a.i.i
Summary: I... I don't remember you... But... Please don't cry... Please. - SS - Sakura lost her memory and Syaoran is determend to help her remember everything.


Two amber eyes where still for a few minutes. "I love you..."  
  
~-~  
  
"What? Where am I?" Someone asked.  
  
"Your at the hospital. You where hit by a truck... Do you know who I am?"  
  
Then two more eyes, this time a soft green, shut closed. "No..."  
  
"Do you know who you are?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
~-~  
  
"She has amnesia. She cant remember who anyone is, or even who she is."  
  
Touya was standing in front of a doctor. "Will she get her memory back?" He asked. Yukito was standing next to him worried just as much.  
  
"Well, if she spends time with her family and friends, she should get it back soon... But..."  
  
"Can we see her?" Someone else asked. Syaoran was standing on the other side of Touya, angry, sad, and yet... So worried.  
  
"Only one at a time..." The doctor said.  
  
Touya looked at Yukito, as Syaoran did to. Yukito smiled at them.  
  
~-~  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Who's Sakura?"  
  
"Your Sakura... Do you know who I am? My names Yukito... I was your crush a long time ago..."  
  
"I think... No..."  
  
Yukito stood next to Sakura, then pulled a chair to the side of the bed.  
  
"Really? You where?" She asked, she looked over at her broken left arm, slightly sighing.  
  
"Yeah... But then you fell in love with Syaoran..." Yukito said, trying to jog her memory.  
  
"Syaoran..." Sakura said under her breath. "It sounds to fimiler. I just..."  
  
Tears came from her eyes. "Who is he?" She asked. She knew nothing of who she really was. All she knew was that she was hit by a truck. She had no idea who anyone was, even herself.  
  
"If you want... You can see him..." Yukito offered. Sakura looked up at Yukito and nodded.  
  
"That would be nice." Sakura said.  
  
~-~  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It's me... Syaoran..." He said. He sat in the chair next to the bed. "Do you remember... Me?"  
  
Sakura tried so hard to remember. "I..."  
  
He sat there not really knowing what to do... "Ill get you through this..." He promised. His tears formed round and soft.  
  
"I... I don't remember you... But... Please don't cry..." Sakura told him. She reached her non-broken arm over and wiped it from his face. "Please..."  
  
Syaoran stood up and looked down at her. His lips formed softly around hers. He then turned to leave before she grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave..." She asked.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Please tell me about myself..."  
  
"I... Okay..."  
  
"So... Who is my mom?" She asked. He sat next to her.  
  
"Your mother died when you where three..." He told her.  
  
Sakura sighed trying to remember it. "I just wish I could remember... What about my dad?" She asked again.  
  
"He's working in another country now... He just got the news and will be back in four days." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Oh... What about you... How did we meet?" Sakura asked.  
  
"We met from the..."  
  
He couldn't tell her about the Sakura cards.  
  
"From school... I've know you sense I was 10... Where 14 now..." He told her.  
  
"Really?" She asked him. "When my arm heals... Can I come over to your house?" She asked him. This time smiling.  
  
'Shes smiling!' He thought. "Yeah... Sure..." He replied.  
  
"When do you think I'll be better?" She asked, smiling wider.  
  
"Well, you weren't hit that bad, so I say maybe tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Touya was helping Sakura out of a car as she wobbled to get up.  
  
"Thank you..." She said as she stood up. Behind her came Syaoran as he got out of the car.  
  
"Hey... Er... I left something in Sakura's room... Can I go get it?" Syaoran asked Touya, but Sakura thought he was asking her.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura told him before Touya could say anything.  
  
Sakura, beside Syaoran, walked into the house with Touya behind them.  
  
"So... Where is my room?" Sakura asked.  
  
"This way..." Syaoran said as he took her hand.  
  
He slowly lead her up the stairs.  
  
"This is a very big house..." Sakura told herself out loud as she looked around. She looked around trying to make sense of the place.  
  
"Here is your room..." Syaoran said opening the door.  
  
"Wow... I must really like the color pink..." She said smiling wide. "So what did you leave here?" She asked looking for something she thought just might be his.  
  
"This..." He said taking the Clow Book into his hands. He then picked up 'Kero' and smiled.  
  
Kero knew he was to be still. Syaoran had called Sakura's cell phone and Kero awnsered and Syaoran had told him about what happened.  
  
"You keap a Plush toy?" Sakura asked pointing to it. Kero's face went mad suddenly.  
  
"Heh! Yeah... It was a gift..." Syaoran said. "That was all... Umm.. I'm going to go home now..."  
  
She then nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey... If you still want to come to my house I can cook something and pick you up at 8:00..." Syaoran said smiling. Sakura nodded. "Thank you... Umm.. Syaoran..." He then nodded. He was about to walk out before she grabbed his hand again. "Er... Before you go..." She then softly kissed him. "Bye..."  
  
As he walked out the door she looked to her bed. She walked slowly over to it and sat down. She looked around the room trying to remember something. She reached for a doll. "This looks cute..." It was a doll of a girl with short hair in a cute costume. It reminded her that she knew nothing of what she looked like. She pulled her hair to the front of her face. It was alburn. She then stood up and looked around for a mirror. Instead, she found a picture.  
  
"Thats the boy... Syaoran... That must be me..." Sakura thought picking it up. It was a picture of Syaoran hugging Sakura. "We where younger then..." There was another picture of a girl and herself. The girl had long black hair and blue eyes. Beside that was a picture of a woman with long gray like hair. "This looks like what Touya said mother looked like..." She picked up the pictures and stared.  
  
Another picture was of a man and her mother. It must have been her father. She sighed long as she reached over to sit on her bed. "I wish I knew... Who I was..."  
  
She then reached over and looked under her TV. She picked up a tape. It was a home video. 'Sakura Shot 10'. She pushed the tape into the video player and turned the TV on. As she movie played her eyes filled with shock...  
  
"Release!"  
  
The girl on the TV cried as she held out a key. The key then suddenly grew to a staff. "I've seen that Key..." She thought. She turned to the doll. She grabbed the key hanging around it's neck and held it out.  
  
"Release!"  
  
Suddenly it grew. "I..." The staff was in her hand. "Who am I?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thank you for inviting me over..." Sakura said as she entered the door.  
  
"Yeah... I mean... Your welcome..."  
  
He saw the Key around her neck. Oh no... He forgot it.  
  
"Sakura... Hahaha... Umm.. Where did you find that?" He asked nerviosly.  
  
"You know what this is!?" She asked excited... "You saw the movies?!" She asked again. "Where you the one filming me?!" She asked.  
  
"Iie! No! I... You know dont you?" He asked sighing.  
  
She nodded softly as she stood really close to him. "What is this?" She asked taking it off her neck and taking his hand. She placed it into his.  
  
"I guess I should get Kero..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Ribbit?" She asked looking at him weird. (Kero= Ribbit/Frog I think.)  
  
"No... Kero is... Erh..."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura stared at Kero for a moment. She then turned to Syaoran and blinked.  
  
"Where are the batteries?" She asked looking at Kero. She reached her hands out and grabbed Kero.   
  
"Hey! Im not a toy!" Kero cried. "Do you remember the Sakura Cards?" Kero asked looking at her.  
  
"The what!?" She asked. She then ran from the toy to behind Syaoran. "What's going on?!" She asked, hugging onto him scared.  
  
"Sakura, this is Kero, the beast of the seal..." Syaoran said.  
  
"Have you found the way to release the staff?" Kero asked, flying to behind Syaoran to look at her. Syaoran then handded her the key and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah... Like this..." She said. She held the key out in her hands and closed her eyes. "O key of Clow... RELEASE!"  
  
The whole place lit up and thee key grew to a staff. "How did you remember?" Syaoran asked,  
  
"I watched a video..." She told him. "So what are the Sakura Cards?" She asked.  
  
"How about we explain over... CAKE!" Kero cried excited as he ran to the kitchen.  
  
"There goes desert..." Syaoran thought out loud.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Is dinner still on?" She asked, looking to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah... Ill explain it all over dinner." He told her. They both, side-by-side, walked into the kitchen smiling.  
  
~-~  
  
Syaoran, Kero, and Sakura where seated at the table. Well... Kero sat 'on' the table. A full table of food was set.  
  
"So... These cards contain magical powers?!" She asked pointing to one of the cards.  
  
"Yeah... They are called 'Sakura Cards' because you changed them from 'Clow Cards' to 'Sakura Cards'." Kero said inbetween his food.  
  
"So... Im a 'CardCaptor'?" She asked. Syaoran nodded. Sakura sighed. "I just dont remember anything..." She said. She then looked to Syaoran.  
  
"Im sure you'll get your memory back soon." Syaoran tried to raise her confedense. He saw her yawning and smiled warmly. " You should go home and sleep." He told her.  
  
"Oh... Yeah..." She said. "Should I take...." She pointed to a fat Kero, and a Clow Book laid infront of her.  
  
"Yeah... Im sure you will be fine with them." He said. They both where getting up from their seats as Sakura headed for him and smiled.  
  
"You know... Your a really nice person, Syaoran." She said. She then lightly hugged him and turned to Kero. She picked the fat yellow bear up and placed him in her jacket pocket.  
  
"Uh, Sakura, It's pretty late, would you mind if I walked with you?" He asked. He reached for the Clow Book and handed it to her.  
  
"I... Im sure ill be fine..." She said.  
  
"But it's 9:42, please... I might start to worry..." He said.  
  
She stood there for a minute. She couldn't remember him, her family, even the 'Sakura Cards'. But still, he loved her. She sighed lightly. "Oh... Okay..."  
  
She picked up her jacket and wrapped it around herself. Her cute fluffy yellow jacket was glowing softly. Syaoran picked up a green(His favorite color) jacket and put it on. Syaoran opened the door for her and she walked out with him behind her.  
  
Carrying the Clow Book in her hands she admired it. She sighed. She had no memory. Yet, she tried so hard. Nothing came.  
  
Syaoran glaced over at Sakura and sighed. He wished she could remember all the fun times. "Sakura... Do you remember your 13th birthday?" He asked.  
  
"No... What happened?" She asked. Both of them still walking.  
  
"You had made a wish for Tomoyo to be able to be there.." He said. He mentaly slapped himself. She wouldn't remember Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo? Was she the one with long black hair?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah? You remember her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"No, I saw a picture... Did she film all thows videos?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Where is she?" Sakura asked looking up at him with a smile. Syaoran frowned lightly.  
  
"She died four months before your birthday." He told her. She then frowned roughly. She felt tears in her eyes before she relized something.  
  
"I think it's going to rain..." Sakura said looking up.  
  
"No, I dont think..." 'Plop'  
  
Suddenly it started raining quick and fast. Both of them started running to Sakura's house. Not before to long did both of them reach Sakura's house.  
  
"Thank you for walking me home!" Sakura said, both of them at her door. Syaoran nodded and smiled.  
  
"No problem..." He said. Sakura then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She then let go and opened her door. "Bye!" Sakura told him waving.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I hope she gets her memory back soon..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Thats it for chapter 1. R+R if you can! I know its a good story! Oo' Heh. Im trying to keap writing this. :D I love writing weird stories. All with magic! :D Also, im working on a AU about Sakura and Syaoran with Syaoran being a vampire! XDDDDDDDDD! MAHWAHHA! oo;   
  
*************R+R********* 


End file.
